Screams from the Royal Woods
Here's my 6th fanfic, which is a Halloween related fanfic. I know a lot of people wanted me to release Careful or Careless first, but that one is taking me a little longer to work on, because I'm still coming up with some ideas for that one. In the meantime, enjoy this one if you can! WARNING: This fanfic does have a slight dark tone. Credit goes to FirstDrellSpectre for story ideas. It's October 30th in the morning, and everyone in the Loud House are all in their rooms getting ready for Halloween tomorrow. It shows Lincoln in Lori and Leni's room sitting on Leni's bed. Lincoln: (to the viewer) It's that time of year: Halloween. The time where my family will do anything for candy. Everyone's already got a Halloween costume, except for me. Luckily, Leni always designs Halloween costumes for me, which means I don't have to buy my own. Leni: Done! (Leni shows Lincoln a Superhero costume) Lincoln: What is that? Leni: It's your Halloween costume! Super Linc! Lincoln: Really? Super Linc? Leni: That name is like, way better than Superman. Lincoln: C'mon Leni! What's with all these kiddy or friendly costumes? It's Halloween, where you should dress up as something scary! Leni: Scary costumes are gross, like food from Arby's! You should look cute, like my costume! Lincoln: Leni, this is written literature. Nobody can see what your costume looks like. (Suddenly, Lincoln hears some noises coming from Lucy and Lynn's room) Lincoln: Uhh, I'll be right back. (Lincoln goes into Lucy and Lynn's room, seeing that Lucy just finished something) Lincoln: Uhh, Lucy? What's going on? (Lucy then presents Lincoln her Halloween costume, as he jumps back in fear) Lincoln: Aahh! Lucy: Relax Lincoln. This is a Halloween costume that I just finished working on. Lincoln: You mean you made that Halloween costume yourself? Lucy: Precisely. Lincoln: You? Lucy: Yes. Lincoln: By yourself? Lucy: Yes. Lincoln: But I thought Leni was the only one that can design Halloween costumes. Lucy: Actually, I've been designing Halloween costumes since I was younger. Halloween is my favorite holiday, and it's become my passion to make the most scariest Halloween costumes. Lincoln: Wow! That's really cool! Lucy: It has been a great passion for me. Lincoln: Hmm... (to the viewer) Maybe if I can get Lucy to make a Halloween costume for tomorrow, I can be able to get a bunch of candy. And plus I get to look super scary! (to Lucy) Hey Lucy? Can you make me a costume? Lucy: I thought Leni was the one who makes you costumes. Lincoln: Yeah but... she's not really into that kind of 'scary' stuff. Lucy: Very well then, I can make you a costume by tonight. Lincoln: Sweet! LATER THAT NIGHT (Lucy puts some finishing touches on Lincoln's costume) Lincoln: Hey Lucy? Are you done? Lucy: Yes. I think you should try it on. (Lucy goes into the closet with Lincoln, and puts his costume on. When Lincoln walks out the closet, he is wearing a black robe, with fake blood stains around his eyes, while holding a fake knife in his hand) Lincoln: So what am I supposed to be? Lucy: You're not based on anything, I came up with this costume myself. Lincoln: This is really scary, but I love it! Thanks Lucy! Lucy: (lightly smiles) Anything to help my brother. Lincoln: So what are you going to dress up as tomorrow? (Lucy is suddenly wearing black clothes, with fake vampire teeth) Lucy: Count Dracula Von Count. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is standing at the front door, with his parents talking to him) Lynn Sr.: Now Lincoln, don't go Trick-or-Treating too long. We want you back at the house by 8:00pm, got it? Lincoln: Yes Dad. Rita: Now go and have fun, Lincoln! Lincoln: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! (Lincoln heads outside the house, walking down the footpath in his Halloween costume) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, now that Lucy's helped me make a costume, I'm gonna go and see if this can cough people up some special chocolate treats. Lucy: Lincoln, that's disgusting. (Lincoln knocks on someone's door) Man #1: Hello? Lincoln: Trick or Tre- Man #1: (screams) IT'S THE GHOST BOY!! (The man runs back inside, dropping his candy. Lincoln grins, and puts them all in his bag) Lincoln: (to the viewer) I don't know what that guy meant by 'The Ghost Boy', but hey, I got lots of candy! Looks like this night will be better than I thought. (Lincoln keeps going up to more houses and causing more people to scream in fear by his costume. After a few houses, Lincoln walks down the footpath with a bag filled with candy) Lincoln: I really gotta hand it to Lucy, this costume is great! (eats a chocolate snack) I think the next few years of Halloween are going to be the best ones yet! (Suddenly, Lincoln bumps into Leni, and both drop their bags of candy) Leni: Hey! Who-?! (notices Lincoln) Uhh... Who are you?! Lincoln: Leni! Relax, it's just me! Lincoln! Leni: Lincoln? Why are you wearing that scary costume? What happened to the one that I made you? Lincoln: I didn't want to wear it. I thought it was too childish. Leni: But... I always make those costumes for you! Lincoln: Leni, I think you need to realize that I'm 11 years old now, and I don't like to wear those silly costumes anymore. Halloween is where I like to take it to a new level, and wear these really scary costumes. I've always wanted to have a scary costume, and now I have one that I've been waiting to wear for a long time. Besides, (shows his bag) I think it's really payed off. Leni: (feels insulted) So, you're saying that my costumes weren't enough for you? Lincoln: Well, I guess not. Compared to Lucy's, they aren't even close. (Lincoln walks away, as Leni looks down in sadness) Leni: Well... have fun Lincoln. (walks away) (Lincoln goes up to his next house, and knocks on the door) Man #2: Hello? Lincoln: Trick-or-Tre- (Suddenly, Lincoln is kicked back by the man) Man #2: It's you! The Ghost Boy! Lincoln: Ow! What the heck?! Man #2: I've heard you've been terrorizing everyone in the neighborhood! Now, we're gonna make you wish you hadn't! (He pulls out a torch with fire on it. Lincoln jumps back in fear, as the guy starts chasing him) Lincoln: Wait! Stop! I'm not some kind of Ghost Boy! (The Man attempts to hit Lincoln with his torch, but Lincoln ducks at the right moment. He then approaches a family going Trick-or-Treating as well) Family: (screams) It's the Ghost Boy! Lincoln: Who's is The Ghost Boy?!? (The family end up running away. When Lincoln turns around, he notices a huge group of people holding torches) Lincoln: Uhh... (points) Hey! What's that?! (The crowd looks at what Lincoln is pointing at, but when they look back, he's gone) Man #2: Hey! He's gone! Woman #1: And he made us look stupid! (The crowd run past an alley, where Lincoln is hiding) Lincoln: (pants) I don't get it! Why is everyone trying to kill me?! (Lincoln then notices a mysterious figure in the shadows) Voice: LOUD! Lincoln: (screams and cowers in fear) DON'T HURT ME! I'M NOT ANY GHOST BOY!!! (The figure walks out of the shadows, which is revealed to be Mr. Grouse) Mr. Grouse: Relax Loud, I know it's you! Lincoln: Oh Mr. Grouse! It's you! What the heck is going on here?! Why is everyone trying to kill me?! Mr. Grouse: It's because of that darn costume that you're wearin'. Lincoln: My Halloween costume? What's so bad about it? Mr. Grouse: It's because you're resembling an old urban legend called: The Ghost Boy. Lincoln: So that's what they were calling me... Tell me more! Mr. Grouse: A long, long, long time ago, there was this little boy, who loved every single person around him. It could've been any kind of person. But one day, he was a victim of oppressors known as the 'Ku Klux Clan', and they hated everyone, even white people for befriending people of different skin color. They ended up killing the boy, and he returned many days as ghost for vengeance on the oppressors' deceasdants. That's why many people feared him, they were afraid some day he would return and cause more fear to everyone that believed in him. I guess they mistook you for the little boy that died. I guess what I'm trying to say here Loud is that your costume is too scary for people to handle. Lincoln: (looks down sadly) You're right. My wish for getting a scary costume when horribly right. A lot of people found my costume too scary, and I took advantage of it too well. I didn't realize the consequences I would get if I did it. Maybe that's why Leni didn't want to make me scary costumes, and I was being selfish to her. (looks back up) Thanks for telling me about this Mr. Grouse. From now on, I'll stick to more friendlier costumes! Mr. Grouse: Eh, don't mention it Loud, you know a thing or two when you get older. Lincoln: (smiles) Hey by the way, what were you doing in this alley anyway? Mr. Grouse: Bah, I can't stand those darn Trick-or-Treaters, dressin' in those silly costumes for treats. I came here just for some peace and quiet. Lincoln: (confused) Okay then... (When Lincoln headed back to the house, he walked inside) Lucy: (appears next to Lincoln) Lincoln. Lincoln: (jumps in fear) Lucy! Lucy: I heard about what happened with the costume, and I am here to apologize to you. Lincoln: (sighs) Don't apologize Lucy, it wasn't your fault, you just didn't know about the urban legend, that's all. Lucy: Still, it nearly caused you to get killed, or even worse, expelled. Lincoln: I know, but I think part of this is my fault. I just wanted to have a scarier costume, and I didn't even bother to buy myself a scary costume that wasn't based on an Urban Legend. I took advantage of my costume, and I even hurt Leni's feelings. It was an example of me being cheap, and my wish going horribly right. Lucy: I guess it was technically your fault, but I still feel bad for making a costume so scary that everyone was trying to kill you. Lincoln: It's okay Lucy, you made a mistake, and so did I. Lucy: Yeah. (Lincoln pats Lucy on the shoulder, then goes upstairs to Lori and Leni's room, finding Leni putting away her costume) Lincoln: Leni? Leni: (gasps) Lincoln! (Suddenly, Leni hugs Lincoln, making him confused) Leni: I'm so glad you're okay! I heard about what happened! Lincoln: Leni? I'm okay. But I need to say something. Leni: Wait Lincoln. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know now that you always wanted to wear a scary costume, but I never had the- Lincoln: No. Leni, I'm the one who should be sorry. I said some mean things to you, all because of a stupid Halloween costume. All of this madness was my fault, and I realized why you don't make those scary costumes for me. Nearly everyone tried to kill me, because I wanted to level up this Halloween. I shouldn't have gone so far with my costume, and I want you to keep making Halloween cost us for me, because even if they're not what everyone expects, I know you make them from your heart, and so I don't have to go through what happened today. And, after all this, I think you deserve this more than I do. (Lincoln gives Leni his bag of candy. Leni had tears in her eyes, and smiles at Lincoln. She drops the bag, then lifts Lincoln off his feet and hugs him again) Leni: Thanks Lincoln. (Leni kisses Lincoln on the cheek, then puts him down) Leni: So what about that Super Linc costume I made you? Lincoln: I'll wear it next year. For you. (smiles) Lucy: Leni. Leni: What is it Lucy? Lucy: I wish for you to make me a costume for next year as well. I'd hate to end up in the same way Lincoln did. Leni: Sure thing Lucy! Lincoln: C'mon guys, let's go relax in the living room. (Lincoln, Leni, and Lucy head downstairs to watch TV, when suddenly, Luna rushes inside freaking out) Lincoln: Luna? What's wrong? Luna: Dudes! I saw something freaky outside! It's what they call, The Ghost Boy! (Lincoln's face turns wide-eyed, knowing that the urban legend was true.) The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions